crystallisfandomcom-20200214-history
Sovereign Army
The Sovereign Army is one of the largest institutions in Ciel Dor and also one of the most infamous, especially amongst the Reyvateils. They hold absolute authority over Waath. Details The Sovereign Army initially started as a response to the increase of outbreaks of CDD cases. They continue on this path, their goal is completely eradicate CDDs. They achieve this by killing all CDDs without mercy, which has brought the Sovereign Army into a negative light. Despite this negative image, many people privately agree with the actions of the Sovereign Army which is why they have managed to continue on their path, using the same methods. They hold absolute authority in Waath. Every resident of Waath is a member of the Sovereign Army. Their laws are absolute and failure to comply with them results in execution. The people of Waath live in fear of the Sovereign Army. Much of the Sovereign Army's activities are left a mystery. The majority of Waath is isolated with the population. It has been reported that experiments on CDDs take place in laboratories located the closed off part of Waath however these rumours have not been confirmed. The Sovereign Army exchange Diquility for labour with the people of Waath. The combat force of the Sovereign Army are given Diquility for free. The treatment of the combat force and the residents of Waath differ immensely, with the combat force being treated properly while the residents as second class citizens. The Sovereign Army has an extremely bad relationship with the Guardian Core, who they have had a number of clashes with in the path. Their ideals and beliefs have led to them being in direct opposition which has them no more than a step away from, if not already in, war. History The Sovereign Army was established by Xe'neth Imperal in 3740. The purpose was to contain the recent CDD outbreaks by whatever means necessary. These means, even from the start, consisted of killing them. They initially did attempt to subdue them however this lasted no more than a few months. Before long, they were handling every CDD by simply killing them. It only took two years for people to begin questioning their methods. In 3745, the Guardian Core was formed. The Sovereign Army decided to ignore them at first as they were nothing more than a tiny group who could do very little to interfere with the Sovereign Army's plans. It didn't take long for the Sovereign Army to begin to find the Guardian Core a little more than irritating. In just two years, the Guardian Core had formed a large membership and were able to interfere with the Sovereign Army's containment of CDDs. In 3751, they Sovereign Army decided to produce their own Diquility as they were beginning to require more Reyvateils. With the increase in Reyvateil members, they decided to subdue some of the CDDs. The purpose however remains unknown as the CDDs taken by the Sovereign Army are generally never seen again. It is speculated that they are experimented on however there is no empirical proof of this. In 3753, the assassination of the Maiden of Origin led to the Church of Origin accusing both the Sovereign Army and the Church of Elemia. Relations between the three decline rapidly after that period. It is still unknown who assassinated the Maiden of Origin. In 3754, the Sovereign Army take total control over Waath and reconstruct it in their image. Since this period, the treatment of the people of Waath has quickly declined. Their power however increased dramatically now that they had an entire village working under them. In 3755, the Sovereign Army attempted to form an alliance with the Church of Elemia. The Church of Elemia refused and refused further negotiations. Since then, the relationship between the Sovereign Army and the Church of Elemia has drastically declined. In 3777, the event known as the 'Sovereign Purge' took place. The leader, Xe'neth Imperal, along with his council was assassinated by his son, Ze'ev Imperal. Ze'ev Imperal took the throne and made himself King. Ze'ev Imperal became the official leader of the Sovereign Army. It could be said that the Sovereign Army's ways increased in extremism since then. Ranks The Sovereign Army has a very simple rank system. It is very hierarchical, with the lowest treated extremely badly and the top treated like and in fact, actually are, royalty. The King/The Queen As the title suggests, it is the highest possible rank in the Sovereign Army. The King refers more to the fact that the Sovereign Army have absolute authority in Waath. The King has authority over everything which happens in both the Sovereign Army and Waath. The King is usually stationed in Waath however may move as he pleases. There can only ever be one King and what they say is absolute. The Royal Sovereign Knights The Royal Sovereign Knights are a group of the top Reyvateils and Soldiers of the Sovereign Army. Their mission is to protect the King or Queen, even if it costs them their life. They are stationed where ever the King is. They may also carry out missions which have been given by the King directly. This is considered the top rank, only second to the King or Queen. Reyvateils in the Royal Sovereign Knights are given Diquility for free. The Sovereign Knights These are the main combat force of the Sovereign Army. Reyvateils and Soldiers are included in the ranks. Their treatment is by far better than the regular residents of Waath and they can even exercise power over these residents. Their have all the combat related tasks such as guarding Waath, containing CDDs and fighting off the Guardian Core. They are housed in Waath's Sovereign State however may be sent to other cities to contain CDDs. If they are sent outside Waath, the Sovereign Army provides them the money to stay at inns. Reyvateils in the Sovereign Knights are given Diquility for free. The Sovereign Base Workers The Sovereign Base Workers are the lowest tier of the Sovereign Army, which is why they're called the 'Base'. They are given the minor jobs such as keeping Waath clean, building equipment for the combat force and cooking for the combat force. They are very poorly treated and are barely given enough to survive on. Reyvateils in the Sovereign Working Base aren't given Diquility for free and instead have to pay either out of their wages or through extra labour. Important People *Xe'neth Imperal *Za'av Imperal